Soirée au bord du lac
by MadMeary
Summary: Demain les cris de douleur, le bruit des combats, et les larmes remplaceraient les cris de joie, le bruit des rires, et les sourires.


**Sasuke a connu 15 jours de paix et de tranquillité avant que je ne le remette dans une de mes histoires. Pour une fois je n'ai pas été méchante avec lui. Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto. Pardonnez-moi pour ce one-shot un peu étrange, mais j'étais stressée, et moi quand je stresse j'écris. La phrase Demain dès l'aurore est un clin d'oeil au poème de Victor Hugo Demain dès l'aube.**

* * *

 **Soirée au bord du lac**

 _Demain dès l'aurore.._.

Demain ils devraient quitter Konoha pour rejoindre le front. La quatrième grande guerre ninja avait été officiellement déclarée et les ninjas en âge et en état de se battre partiraient pour au moins plusieurs mois, et certains ne reviendraient pas. Ils en étaient tous conscients, et même si cette pensée leur tordait le ventre et les angoissait, ils avaient décidé de profiter de ce qui pourraient être leurs derniers instants avec les gens qu'ils aimaient.

Seuls, deux jeunes shinobis, s'étaient éloignés de l'agitation du village. Sasuke Uchiha, et Tenten Xiuying s'étaient isolés sur le ponton du lac. L'un et l'autre n'avaient plus de famille et ils s'étaient sentis oppressés par toutes les étreintes et par l'ambiance lourde qui régnaient dans les rues. Sasuke avait réussi à échapper à Naruto qui ne voulait plus le lâcher depuis son retour à Konoha, quant à Tenten, c'était à leur sensei Gai qu'elle avait esquivé.

En effet, l'Uchiha était rentré à son village natal après avoir été sauvé par Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Yamato, il y avait presque un an de cela. Sa réintégration avait été loin de faire l'unanimité parmi les membres du conseil, et parmi les ninjas du pays du feu. Naruto, avec son optimisme sans faille, avait su convaincre Tsunade de pardonner à son ami, et de lui permettre d'être un ninja libre. Elle avait accepté, n'ayant pas eu trop le choix, têtu comme l'était l'Uzumaki, il n'aurait pas renoncé avant qu'elle ne donne son approbation, elle avait préféré gagner du temps.

Ses deux anciens coéquipiers avaient cru que tout redeviendrait comme dans le passé, mais Sasuke avait refusé de retourner dans l'équipe sept, il ne s'y sentait plus à sa place. Il voulait prendre un nouveau départ, ce qu'avait comprit l'hokage. La solution n'avait pas été longue à trouver, Lee, de l'équipe de Maito Gai, n'avait pas survécu à son combat contre Sabaku no Gaara, et depuis trois ans, ses deux partenaires effectuaient des missions sans lui. Neji Hyuga et Tenten Xiuying avait donc été convoqué un jour dans le bureau de leur dirigeante, avec leur professeur. Là, elle les avait informé que Sasuke, qui était également présent dans la pièce, était à partir de cet instant, membre de leur équipe, et que cela n'était pas négociable. Les deux jeunes n'avaient rien dit, contrairement à leur enseignant qui avait secoué vigoureusement la main de leur nouveau partenaire. La kunoichi spécialiste des armes, était d'ailleurs intervenue, le fils Uchiha était de retour au village, ce n'était pas le moment de lui donner envie de repartir.

Au fil des semaines, et des missions, les deux garçons et la fille s'étaient rapprochés, ils avaient une histoire et une personnalité assez similaires. Ils étaient arrivés plusieurs fois que Tenten et Sasuke s'entraînent un peu plus longtemps rien que tous les deux lorsque Neji avait une réunion avec les membres de son clan, et que Gai voulait défier Kakashi. Ils s'étaient même affrontés à l'épée.

La brunette était plus supportable que Sakura, elle ne lui courrait pas après constamment, ne rougissait pas bêtement lorsqu'elle le voyait, et ne bégayait pas lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. Ils restaient parfois assis en tailleur, en silence l'un à côté de l'autre sur ce même ponton. Ils avaient toujours adoré cet endroit, calme, reposant, à la fois proche du village, et à la fois assez loin pour échapper à l'agitation parfois étouffante pour des orphelins comme eux.

Ce soir, ils avaient eu besoin de se retrouver, de chercher dans l'autre, et dans la tranquillité du lieu des forces et du courage pour le lendemain et pour endurer ce qu'ils allaient vivre pendant au moins plusieurs mois. Elle lui tendit une des deux tomates qu'elle avait acheté avant de le rejoindre, il la prit sans dire un mot. Elle s'empara de la seconde et mordit dedans, tout comme il l'avait fait avec la sienne. Du jus s'extirpa des fruits, dégoulinant sur leurs mains.

Demain ce serait un autre liquide tout aussi rouge qui couleraient à travers leurs doigts, leurs armes se planteraient dans des cœurs aussi aisément que leurs dents s'étaient enfoncés dans les tomates.

Demain les cris de douleur, le bruit des combats, et les larmes remplaceraient les cris de joie, le bruit des rires, et les sourires.

Demain la mort faucherait plusieurs vies dans les deux camps sans faire de distinction entre la noble cause et la folie pure.

 _...Ensemble Ils Affronteraient La Mort !_


End file.
